The present invention relates to an electronic device and a method for manufacturing an electronic device.
An electronic device may include electronic components mounted on a wiring substrate. Electronic components emit electromagnetic waves when operated. Further, electronic components receive external electromagnetic waves from external devices. Known methods for suppressing the emission and reception of electromagnetic waves include, for example, the formation of a ferrite film, a metal film, or the like, and the fastening of a metal shield case to the wiring substrate (for example, refer to International Publication No. WO2005/081609 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-124366).